


playdate

by purpleho



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Romance, allusions to pet play, animal headbands, no actual pet headspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleho/pseuds/purpleho
Summary: Mingyu and Jungkook have something in common





	

Jungkook feels nervous.

 

His hands are shaking a bit, he’s sweating a bit, and he’s biting his bottom lip hard.

 

He can’t bring himself to knock on the motel room door. Because he knows who’s inside. He knows what they’ll be doing, and all the usual confidence that brims in him has fizzled out. He’s never shown this to anyone outside of his group members, who were his closest friends, his family.

 

Everything about this situation makes his skin itch.

 

Mingyu knew he was into pet play.

 

And Mingyu was into it too.

  
  
  


Jungkook remembers the first time he actually talked to Mingyu. Like, actually talked to him. It was all thanks to that stupid “‘97 line” special stage at one of the year end shows. Jungkook had wanted to stay detached from the others. Yugyeom was all he really needed and even though he’d complain to his hyungs about how he didn’t have any friends his age, it didn’t really matter to him. He didn’t really care.

 

But then Mingyu was there in front of him. Talking to him. Smiling at him. Asking him twenty questions. Mingyu is the type that’s hard to keep up with. He talks a mile a minute and is extremely  expressive and touchy and for some reason it gives Jungkook comfort. It reminds Jungkook of Taehyung and Jin. It makes Jungkook feel home.

 

But still, he inwardly sighs when they add him to the “‘97 line boys only!!” chat group. They’re immature in a way Jungkook can’t bring himself to be with people he doesn’t know well. He only replies when he’s asked something directly or to interject a quick “lol” so he doesn’t seem too socially awkward. 

 

But days later he gets a text from an unsaved number. For a second he panics, thinks somehow the legendary saesang fans that bts never had to deal with much personally had found his personal number. But then he realizes it’s from Mingyu.

 

_ ‘Hope you don’t mind that I got Gyeomie to give me your number~ Kind of wanted to talk to you alone since I already live with half the people in the chat. Lol :)’ _

 

Mingyu texts like a highschool girl and something about it oddly is endearing, oddly cute in a way that makes Jungkook’s heart beat a smidgen faster. Jungkook decides not to block Mingyu’s number.

  
  


A week later and they’re already hanging out in person, just the two of them. What had taken him months to do with Yugyeom takes seconds to do with Mingyu and it’s weird how easy it is for him to warm up to Mingyu. Getting close to Mingyu is just so simple. As simple as a breeze on a humid summer day. Jungkook just lets it happen.

 

A movie and dinner. It’s such a cliche first date idea and Jungkook vaguely wonders if Mingyu is hitting on him when he reads and re-reads the invitation text from Mingyu on his way to the theatre .

 

And somewhere during the night, in between the spilled popcorn and the crumpled cash Jungkook pays for dinner with, it happens.

 

Somehow the conversation that seemed nonstop, that brought out every ounce of goofy youth Jungkook had in his bones, had turned to the topic of fan gifts. 

 

Mingyu complemented Jungkook's bracelet, which he had received from a fansite on his birthday, and soon they began sharing funny stories from fansigns. 

 

“I love the headbands they give us,” Jungkook says offhandedly.

 

He doesn’t realize that he’s veering slightly off topic by blurting out this confession, but he doesn’t think it means anything. It shouldn’t mean anything.

 

Mingyu just looks at him for a long moment and Jungkook wonders if he was being awkward but something about Mingyu’s expression says much the opposite of awkward.

 

“Yeah? Like, animal ones?”

 

Something about the way Mingyu says it, his voice getting deeper, his tone teasing, yet extremely interested, makes Jungkook blush.

 

“U-uh, yeah,” Jungkook sputters out.

 

His mind flashes to his favorite pair of bunny ears that he wears around the dorm and the thin pink bell choker that matches them. 

 

His blush deepens. 

 

“I bet you’d look cute in bunny ears. Like, really cute.” 

 

Mingyu has this oddly goofy grin on his face. It doesn’t match the sultry atmosphere at all, but Jungkook’s heart still skips a beat. And maybe against his better judgement, Jungkook decides to confide in Mingyu. Decides to trust that goofy grin. He says a silent prayer that he won’t scare the other off.

 

“I- I like bunnies,” Jungkook replies softly, averting his gaze from Mingyu to his empty glass of water, “I like looking like one, feeling like one.”

 

There’s a pause, Jungkook nibbles at his bottom lip and waits for Mingyu to say something. Anything.

 

“I like puppies,” Mingyu blurts out, a little too loud, making Jungkook jump. 

 

He looks up.

 

Mingyu still has that goofy ass smile playing on his lips and Jungkook can’t help but smile back.

  
  


After about five spicy text sessions and Mingyu begging Jungkook for a whole day, Jungkook is finally here, his favorite outfit and headband in the backpack he has slung over his shoulder, standing in front of the motel room door.

 

He takes a few deep breaths before finally getting just enough guts to knock on the door four times, like Mingyu had requested of him via text.

 

He waits only a moment before he hears the  telling click of a lock and the door opens slightly, revealing Mingyu in a fluffy white hotel robe.

 

His skin tone looks enhanced in contrast to the stark white fluff hanging off of his body and Jungkook stares before Mingyu pulls him inside the dimly lit room.

 

It’s the artificial yellow glow of the lights that makes the motel room feel seedy. But it wasn’t the worst Jungkook had even been in so he stopped thinking and let Mingyu drag him towards the king sized bed in the middle of the room.

 

“How have you been, Kook? Busy?”

 

Mingyu asks as he ungracefully plops down onto the bed, laying on his back with his legs draped over the side. Jungkook gets a clear view of his tanned upper thighs as the other’s flimsy bathrobe slips up and coughs before sitting down next to him.

 

“I’m good, really good. Things have been pretty routine recently. It’s easy to just go with the flow, do what’s needed of me, and keep myself from overthinking things.”

 

Mingyu nods thoughtfully, supporting his head with his hand to get a better look at Jungkook from his spot on the bed. He looks so fondly at Jungkook and Jungkook felt that all too familiar spurt of arousal bubbling in his stomach. He loved to be looked at, given attention, cared for. He wanted to do the same for Mingyu too. 

 

“So,” Jungkook said softly, not sure how to go about getting things started.

 

He takes his backpack off of his back and sits it in his lap, hugs it to his chest.

 

“I brought the things I told you about.”

 

He’s almost whispering, feeling a wave of shyness rush over him again because he can feel Mingyu staring at him intently and the scrutiny makes his heart race. 

 

“Cool, I’ve got mine too. I’ll change in the bathroom and you change here, just yell when you’re ready, ‘kay?”

 

Mingyu’s off in a flash, clearly excited out of his mind, and the bathroom door slams before Jungkook can say anything.  

 

Jungkook giggles to himself, an odd sense of giddiness rising in him because Mingyu is cute and funny and Jungkook doesn’t need to be embarrassed because they’re the same. They’re both into it and it’s fine.

  
  
  


Jungkook looks himself over in full length mirror propped up in a corner of the motel room. 

 

He’s got on his favorite bunny ears and matching choker, a loose fitting, white tee that isn’t long enough to cover anything as the hem falls just below his hips, and he’s got on his favorite pair of pink lacy boy shorts.

 

They’re female underwear, something Yoongi had gotten him into when he was still discovering just how much of a sexual kink this was for him.

 

He has to adjust his dick three times before it’s in a comfortable, less noticeable spot among the tight lace fabric. 

 

He clips his small bunny tail to his panties and spins around a few times making sure everything is in place.

 

He momentarily wonders if he should put on his frilly white thigh highs to top the outfit off, but decides against it. He and Mingyu hadn’t really discussed much about their outfits, just about ears and tails and collars and Jungkook doesn’t want to scare the other off since Mingyu is newer at this. Mingyu doesn’t know as much about what he likes and what he doesn’t.

 

So Jungkook glances at himself one more time , takes a deep breath, and sits on the edge of the bed.

 

“Mingyu, I-I’m ready,” Jungkook finally calls, trying to keep himself from reddening, though he knows he’s probably already sporting a pink tint. 

 

It’s quiet for a bit before Jungkook finally hears Mingyu shuffling around in the bathroom. A moment later and the bathroom door is swinging open and Mingyu timidly steps out. 

 

Jungkook stops breathing.

 

Mingyu’s got on the cutest floppy brown ears. They almost match his hair color exactly and Jungkook almost can’t contain the squeal bubbling at the back of his throat. Mingyu doesn’t have on a shirt. He’s shirtless and all he has on are these white briefs that make him seem so innocent for some reason. Jungkook hadn’t worn briefs since middle school and something about it was so cute, the way Mingyu was all golden brown from head to toe besides the splash of white wrapped around his crotch was so hot. 

 

“Holy -” Jungkook started before Mingyu gasped loudly, like the wind had been knocked out of him.

 

“Kook, oh my god, your- your panties, I didn’t know you were into that,” Mingyu blubbered on, still standing by the bathroom door. 

 

His face and chest were flushed now, it looked like they would be burning hot to the touch. 

 

Jungkook licked his lips. 

 

“Well, I didn’t know you weren’t going to be wearing anything,” Jungkook retorted playfully, trying to mask his raw arousal.

 

“I look okay right? I mean, I know i’m not really that muscular, and i’ve got a bit of a belly, but being shirtless helps me get into headspace and I-”

 

“Mingyu, you look fucking amazing. Get over here.” 

 

Mingyu blinked. Once. Twice. And then that grin of his, that cute little dopey grin that put fucking babies to shame spread across his face and Jungkook chuckled as the other just about toddled over to him, sitting down next to him on the bed’s edge. 

 

“You look really pretty you know. I never imagined, I never- how’d you know you liked wearing panties. I mean, how’d you know you were into all this at all?” Mingyu rambled.

 

He scooched up the bed a little, pulling his legs into a criss crossed position and staring at Jungkook, looking Jungkook up in down, in a way that would be predatory if Mingyu wasn’t so damn cute. 

 

Jungkook shifted on the bed too, turning around and laying himself across it, knees bent, propping his head up with one arm, facing Mingyu.

 

He pondered how much he should tell Mingyu of his little “coming of age” story. After a moment he just decided to spill it all. 

 

“Well, I was about 16 when I first started realizing I wasn’t like other boys”

 

Mingyu let out a hearty laugh and Jungkook slapped his thigh shooting him a fake pout.

 

“As I was saying, I started noticing how differently I reacted to certain things, how certain things made me feel. I’m the youngest, I’m “good at everything”, and the hyungs coddled me. They praised me and were super touchy with me when I finally started breaking out of my shell and stopped being so damn shy around them. Then, after nights of sleeping in the same bunk as Taetae hyung while snuggling with him and days of being patted on the head and back and being  called a good boy in the least sexy way, I realized that stuff was like, a turn on for me.”

 

Jungkook paused for a second to gauge Mingyu’s reaction, but continued when he saw how purely intrigued the other was. 

 

“So I  talked to Yoongi hyung about it, since he seemed to be the most experienced, and he told me it was a kink and that there was nothing wrong with it. He gave me a whole sex ed class just about and honestly, it’s still to this day one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me.”

 

Mingyu made an “awww” sound and Jungkook couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

 

“Then the head bands came into play. People had always said I looked like a bunny because of my front teeth and big eyes, and I embraced it. But then, I started really liking it all of the sudden and fans kept giving me the prettiest little ears and I was just so into it. After coming to terms with the fact that I had a praise kink of sorts, feeling like a soft bunny, being called cute, it all just aligned.  It really just started as dress up. Yoongi hyung bought me all these collars and chokers, panties too, and I started wearing it all casually.  The other hyungs didn’t mind, Yoongi hyung talked to them about it and they didn’t want to make me uncomfortable when I walked around the dorm in that stuff. But then I started really getting into a headspace. And they, maybe unconsciously, treated me like a pet and it just became natural, you know? So, here I am.”

 

Jungkook grinned up at Mingyu.

 

“Wow” Mingyu said, his mouth hanging open stupidly. “I wish I had a cool story like that.”

 

Then Mingyu had this pout on his face, like, a real pout, and Jungkook’s heart wavered just a bit. He reached out and patted Mingyu’s thigh gently. 

 

“I’m just, I just, I don’t know. The other members  always tease me, saying I act like a puppy, follow them around like a lost puppy, get all hyperactive like a puppy. And Jihoon hyung literally bought me this headband as a joke gift for my birthday and they all laughed, but for some reason I really liked it. I really liked it when Jihoon hyung called me his puppy. And here I am after reading a bunch of shit online about this. I’ve been wanting to buy a collar or something but the others are nosey. We open each other’s mail all the time because we’re a bunch of immature dicks who have no respect for each other’s privacy. I’d never get away with it.”

 

Mingyu says all this so sadly, it makes Jungkook feel an overwhelming sense of guilt that he had it so much better. 

 

“Hey Gyu, do you like like Jihoon hyung?” Jungkook asked because he had no filter. 

 

Mingyu’s eyes widened for a second before he shot back, “Do you like like Yoongi hyung?”

 

Mingyu’s defensiveness is all the answer that Jungkook needs.

 

“No, he’s like a second dad to me to be perfectly honest. And he’s in a relationship anyway.”

 

Mingyu gives a silent “oh” in acknowledgement and silence settles over them for a moment.

 

Only a moment and then, in that stark silence with the sound of a bed banging into the wall in the room above then, Jungkook hears the smallest whimper coming from the back of Mingyu’s throat. 

 

Jungkook looked over at Mingyu to see that the tall puppy-like boy was frowning deeply, look so sad and dejected and Jungkook had the urge to pet him, to tell him everything was going to be all right. 

 

“Gyu, come here,” Jungkook finally muttered opening his arms for Mingyu.

 

And Mingyu just lays down next to Jungkook and let’s the other pull him into a tight embrace.

 

Jungkook rests his chin on Mingyu’s head and they cuddle like that for a bit. Mingyu smells so fresh, like pavement after it rains. He’s warm too and Jungkook can’t help but nuzzle his nose into Mingyu’s hair, can’t help but pull him closer. 

 

Jungkook doesn’t know how much time passes with them cuddling like that. He thinks he may have dozed off a bit when Mingyu mumbling against his chest jolts him.

 

“What?” He asks softly,  pulling back a bit so he can actually see Mingyu’s face.

 

“Can I kiss you, Kook?”

 

“What?” Jungkook replies again, sounding more shocked than he meant to. Sounding more against it the he meant to.

 

“I mean, just, it can be a platonic thing if you want, I just- you look so good and you’re so cool and I feel all fluffy and nice right now and kissing just seems right. Doesn't have to be a tongue kiss or anything-”

 

“Gyu? Shut up,” Jungkook says and they both break out into a fit of laughter, “Honestly, you think too much. It’s like your mind is going at a mile a minute. Just chill. We can kiss. If you want.”

 

Jungkook feels himself getting a bit shy again, but Mingyu smiles up at him and pecks his lips so gently and softly and before he can even register it, he’s pressing their lips together even harder. 

 

It’s nice, being kissed like that. And Jungkook doesn’t mind it when Mingyu pulls back and pecks him again. And again. And then he licks a solid stripe from Jungkook’s chin to his nose and smiles.

 

“Oh my god, Gyu, that was the least sensual kiss I’ve ever had,” Jungkook says through giggles and all Mingyu does is stick his tongue out at him and snuggle back up against Jungkook’s chest. 

 

“We should do this again,” Mingyu says, voice muffled because of his face being pressed into Jungkook’s shirt.

 

“Yeah, we should.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
